


Winter Picnic

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo plans a special surprise for Ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: First place winner of the "Picture Prompt" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

Ami shivered, rubbing her hands together for warmth. "Ryo-kun, isn't it a little too cold for a picnic?" she asked as she followed her boyfriend to one of the tables at the park. As most people were smart enough to stay inside where it was toasty and warm on a day like today, they had their pick. They were the only ones around. "Why don't we come back some other time, like in the spring?"

"No, it has to be today," he stubbornly insisted, setting the basket he had packed down on the table. "This spot looks like the place. Have a seat."

Still wondering what exactly Ryo had planned, Ami sat down on the bench as he began unloading the basket. First came a blue tablecloth printed with white snowflakes to cover the table, then a pair of matching navy candlesticks, which he placed in the center of the table and lit. He then pulled out a couple of bowls and a large thermos. To Ami's relief, the thermos was filled with ramen noodles, still steaming hot. Another thermos held hot coffee, which he poured into two mugs which matched the bowls. Once he was finished, Ryo took a seat across from her and look down at his wristwatch.

"It shouldn't be much longer," he said.

"For what?"

"For this."

The moment he said the words, it began to snow. Tiny flurries fell from the sky, falling into the ramen, the coffee, their hair… Ami laughed, overjoyed by the sight. She had always loved the snow, and it was the first snowfall of the season.

"How did - You had a vision?"

Ryo grinned. "Do you like it?"

She smiled back, shyly reaching across the table for his hand. "I love it," she said. "Thank you."


End file.
